Shackled Your Feet
by l-Link-l
Summary: [Children of Dune] Leto/Ghanima. Based on Sci-fi mini series, this is a pure non-plot, smutfest. *Big warning* Run. Now. if you're not into them. *AU* (For those of you who don't know that means: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE)


TITLE: Shackled Your Feet

BY: Link

WARNING: Here's your warning, kiddies in black and white. This is a story about Leto (II) and Ghanima from Children of Dune and I'm telling you now, there's no plot: it's pure smut. So run away if you weren't convinced by those holy-bejeezus-those-gazes-are-so-lust-filled looks in the end of Part III. Exit stage door right if you don't like these two together and I mean _together_, in every sense of the word.

SUMMARY: What summary. It's smut. Pfft.

NOTES: Michelle Featherstone's song "Stay" was an encouraging force (and the basis of the title). I live off of reviews and will take constructive criticism but please don't just blast for no reason. If this isn't your cup of tea, just _don't bother_. As I've said before, do something more useful with your time than trying to make others feel bad.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, they're all property of their respective owners and I mean no infringement, etc. I have no money so don't sue. _Please do not take any part or portion of my writing_. If you would like to ask me about it, you can contact me at taurusgirl1224@yahoo.com.

Ghanima let her body relax into the luxurious pillows of her bed. She cast a glance at her husband who had also just settled in for sleep before letting her eyes drift shut. The cool silence of her royal chamber washed over her and her mind was at ease.

Suddenly a warm breeze seemed to sweep through her body with a whisper in her mind. "Ghanima," it breathed, snapping her eyes open. It was powerful.

She turned to her husband promptly. "Leave."

"What?" he inquired, curiously.

"Leave, please," she repeated in her royal tone; the one which was not to be disobeyed.

He was still slightly bewildered but did as told. He left the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind himself.

Ghanima sighed to herself as she lay silently, waiting. It was mere moments before the side door, from the balcony outside, opened and she glanced aside casually to see the dark figure enter. He slowly dragged his feet to the bed, each step a journey, and slid upon it with finality, his arms naturally wrapping around her as his head rested against her soft belly.

Ghanima's hand settled upon his sweet head as she felt his exhaustion in herself; not experiencing it, but knowing how it felt for him. He came to her only like this now and had said, once, that she rejuvenated him.

"Leto," she whispered, breaking the minutes of silence they had lain. "Has something happened? You seem… especially distraught."

His head barely shook 'no' though she had felt his denial in her mind, as many of their thoughts were inexorably linked. It must have been the sheer length of time he had lived his life this way that was taking it's toll.

Leto's fingers idly moved upon her side where his hand had collapsed and her eyes tiredly closed, his pure affection calming her completely. It was not unusual at all for them to fall asleep this way; with the one person who made the other feel completely safe.

Leto's eyes slid open languorously to watch the silky gown she wore collect beneath his fingers. His whole hand then moved to smooth it out and a small warmth bloomed in his chest. He continued, his hand and fingers idly sliding along her side, lower to the curve before her hip, then up again, along her ribcage. As he did, he found the most remarkable thing: the warmth had spread, creating a glowing feeling within.

His eyes carefully flashed up, without moving, to inspect her face. She remained peacefully still, as though in sleep, though her face held a mask of content.

"Why do you look at me so," her lips murmured suddenly, her eyes staying shut.

Leto turned back to gaze at his hand, nearly caressing her entire side, as he spoke. "I can feel my touch. Upon you. Through you."

Ghanima's heavy lids opened to see him watching his touch along her with fascination. "As I feel it?"

Leto nodded as he let his hand spread across her lower ribcage and edge higher, daring, no – teasing – higher towards her chest. He didn't dare, though; his hand retracting, tracing back; and she realized she had been holding her breath. Leto exhaled lightly from the near touch, his heart beating harder from the near moment. Finding the energy that had risen in him had fueled his confidence, his hand gently glided down her side and past the curve of her hips, which he had ceased at before. He did so cautiously and without haste: his hand sliding along the flawless slope of her hip and down onto her thigh. 

Ghanima pleasantly sighed at the gentle exploration. They always comforted one another; if she had no faith in anything else, she would still have it in Leto. While he was the stronger in many ways, she was the more powerful in others. It was she that took care of him and nurtured him. His curious touches were only natural and soothed her.

Leto's hand, near shaking, ventured across her thigh to feel the softest skin he'd ever touched just inside, close to her knee.

Ghanima stared forward upon the ceiling when the careful pads of his fingers slid against the sensitive area. A place where no man's hand had been. His hand turned so that the backs of his fingers bravely crept up and she shivered internally with anticipation.

Leto froze, his eyes shutting as he controlled his breathing. "Your reactions," he whispered, as he had felt her excitement mirror his own when he touched her inner thigh. She heard his voice in her mind say, "I feel them as clearly as mine own."

Ghanima also blocked out her sight when the glow swelled inside her and the exhaustion she had felt from him had vanished, now, only to be replaced with pangs of pleasure that which she had never felt before. And to feel his just as she felt her own, only doubled the desire that had begun.

Leto extracted his hand, never leaving the safety of the place he had stopped, and settled both hands upon her sides. The pleasure his body had started to experience was too unfamiliar and he did not trust what was unknown.

Ghanima sensed his anxiety and her hand comfortingly ran through his hair, her mind so powerfully sympathetic in it's thoughts, he heard her call his name through his own mind.

Leto's head rose as he faced her and saw those sympathies in her eyes; saw his sweet love who always comforted him and knew nothing with her could ever be unfamiliar.

He moved towards the head, hovering above her as settled next to her and smiled down, adoringly. He leaned forward to softly kiss her as they had a hundred times before. It was in a split moment that many things happened, however. His lips pressed into hers the barest more firm than before, their shared reaction spread through them, Ghanima's hand unconsciously rose to his side encouragingly, in turn making him linger at her sweet lips and kiss even once more, gently, after he had parted.

The slow building desire that had gathered within only increased as his senses pulled in everything about her in such close proximity. The faintest of sweet scents from her skin, the heat radiating from her lying just next to him, and, the most haunting of all, the deep hunger he felt coming from inside of her.

Ghanima knew his longing equaled her own and was therefore not constricted by self-doubt. Her lips rose, then, to join his on her own and his heart swelled close to bursting from the thrill. She was guiding him, he realized, gently but firmly, to shift and settle upon her. He broke the soft kiss they shared when the yielding whole of her body beneath him stunted his thoughts and he existed only in the shuddering yearning that had consumed him.

Ghanima shook from the force of her desire. His blissfully heavy body lay upon her, his hard contours exciting her only more. Instinctively, her leg rose, cradling him between her thighs.

It was the first full contact and Leto barely contained a groan. Ghanima's arms wrapped around his shoulders, hugging him to her and solidifying his determination. His lips cherished her neck with fluttering kisses as he felt her desire burn through him. His kisses trailed up her jaw, her cheek, as Ghanima could not resist her natural impulse any longer. Her smooth, bare legs enclosed him firmly and she moved against his taut body just as his lips claimed her mouth. She felt the lightheaded whirlwind in her mind from his deep caress, stroking so brilliantly, she knew she would never be kissed by anyone so knowingly again. The combination of moving against him so closely and his dizzying tongue, heightened her awareness of his reaction only more and she felt it all: his quivering ache inside and desperate craving.

Ghanima's hands trailed down his back, reaching the edge of his trousers and easily let them fall away as Leto refused to abandon her lips. His hands worked well enough, though, as they slid to her stomach, sliding the short silk nightgown up and off, parting their intoxicating kiss only for a moment.

When the realization that both naked bodies lay against each other came to them, their kisses slowed to stop. Her arms, now holding him to her snuggly, let her hands lightly stroke the back of his neck and he felt at ease in her embrace.

He positioned her carefully beneath him and buried himself within in one full thrust. As he filled her to the hilt, stretching to encompass his significant size, they both cried out in shared pleasure and pain. He shook from the agonizing combination; the blinding hurt from her and the sweet, exquisite tightness surrounding him. He knew she could equally feel both sensations just as vividly. The lines blurred swiftly and he could not tell which was which.

Long moments drifted by as they laid together, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Pain subsided yet their shared anticipation never did.

Leto recognized her yearning before she even acted on it: her arms crushing him down into her as she tried to shift gently. His lips softly connected with her cheek only once before his attention was directed at moving. He withdrew only to return carefully, drawing a moan from both of them as they shared the multiplied pleasures.

The gentleness didn't take long to morph into something more urgent as his fevered thrusts responded to their reckless passion. He pounded into her, somewhere subconsciously marveling how it was to feel both bodies filled with ecstasy. Ghanima clutched to him, shocks running through her body with every hard thrust as she screamed and cried out with each. She knew the rapture which throbbed through her, twice over, could never be reached with a normal man; it was only Leto. Only because of their connection that they were able to share so entwined, she felt they were two pieces of the same soul.

Tremors the likes of which she had never felt before rose inside her and, feeling the same, he beat into her fiercer; faster and more brutal; and she welcomed each drive home. The peak crashed over her with little warning and she screamed as she shattered. She pulled him over the edge with her and Leto cried out as he erupted inside of her. Ghanima moaned from the release, experiencing it just as he had hers. Gently stroking through their aftershocks, they came to lie still after the crushing peaks slowly diminished.

Leto's head rested again upon her shoulder as their breathing returned to normal after long moments past. Moments turned to minutes and the minutes swiftly compounded. He gazed on her leisurely and felt her love for him warming his chest. He kissed her fully, the remnants of their awakened passions still present. Ghanima held his face tenderly as his loving mouth drank at her, his weight still pleasingly upon her. It was at that point she felt him still planted within, gaining mass and eagerness.

Ghanima pulled back from their languorous kiss, her eyebrows raised in silent question which he understood from her mere expression. 'Again?' her mind asked him, with surprise.

Leto could not restrain the smile that broke across his lips as he met her look. That smile that always held such confidence and magnetism still charmed her. 

She returned his cheerful grin and pulled him back down to her, completely pleased to ease his troubled mind and share this new joy with him.

…


End file.
